Living the Life as a Futa
by YuriChan220
Summary: Poison has fun with many girls with her she-cock and also making friends. Poison x Harem
1. Poison the Futanari

**Living The Life of as a Futa**

 **Protagonist: Poison**

 **Theme: Poison x Harem**

 **Genre: Romance x Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or Tekken or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first ever Poison story! Now, honestly, I would've expected like hundreds of stories about her, but it turns out that there's only very little stories. And I'm like, "Why WOULDN'T people write about the sexiest girl in Street Fighter?" Maybe because they are still debating on her transsexuality? *Sigh* I don't freaking know...**

 **A-anyways, so as you all know, this is a Poison x Harem story. And this is not a one-shot collection either, like my other stories if you read them. And also, I'm going to add some of the Tekken girls here, but it will not be a crossover. They are just some guest characters. So enjoy~!**

Cries of whimpers and moans are heard deep in the basement under the wrestling stadium. In one large locker room, with the door locked, there is one girl who is lying on her back wearing nothing but black leather boots on while the other girl with hot pink hair is on top, thrusting back and forth with a lewd grin on her face.

"Yeah, you like that, girl?" She says. "Haha! I know you do~! Your face clearly shows it~!"

"Y-yeeeees, Poison-samaaaaa!" The girl moans. "Ohhhh...I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ohhhh~!"

"Oh, man! Here it comes, girl!" Poison thrusts faster and faster. "Take it all~!"

A few more thrusts later, both girls arch their backs and Poison ejaculates, letting out the semen. As she pulls her dick out, the cum drips from the girl's pussy and she pants in exhaustion. Poison walks over, kneels down and kisses her cheek.

"For a fangirl, you sure know how to convince me," she says. "But I had fun overall. Thanks."

After a few minutes, she puts back her short shorts on and exits the locker room to head outside. It's dark out tonight, but she didn't mind. Although, she is a bit exhausted due to many fangirls gushing over her and then being surprised she is a futanari. She just can't help but make her fans happy and show them what she can do. After all...she lived with this extra part her whole life.

At first, in her early years, she wasn't used to it and thought it was odd for her to have this extra part. The doctors were even concerned because of it. But since there was nothing they could do, Poison had to live her whole life with a penis. As she got older, she learned some things she can do with her penis, like sexually. And after doing some research, she tested it on a random fangirl and immediately enjoyed it. She never felt this good using her penis to have sex with other girls. As years went by, eight until she's in her early 20's, she still does it with fangirls all around her. And she enjoys every bit of it.

Once she walks out in the streets, someone catches her eye. A familiar brunette with her hair down and wearing her black Chinese dress with black pantyhose and white lace up boots is walking alone. She takes notice of Poison and gives her a wave.

"Poison!" She calls.

"Ahhh, Chun-Li~" The pinkette says, licking her lips. "Or should I say Chun-Li Xiang-White~?"

"What's up?" Chun Li asks.

"I was actually heading back to my apartment," Poison replies. "Say, where's your wife, Cammy? She's usually with you."

"Unfortunately, she's got work and won't be back until late. So, I'm taking a walk to kill time."

Poison smiles as she licks her lips again. Just gazing at that dress makes her aroused again and needs to let it out soon. But not just yet. First, she needs to let her prey take the bait. She puts on the kindest smile and holds out her hand.

"Say, why don't I take you somewhere special?" Poison offers. "Like a bar or a simple coffee shop?"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Chun Li asks.

"Positive. I guarantee that we'll be done in time for you to get back before your wife does."

Chun-Li fiddles with her cloth a bit as she looks down at the ground. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go since she's got a few hours before Cammy gets home. So she takes Poison's hand and the two are off.

What Chun-Li doesn't know is that Poison is actually taking her to her apartment. The pinkette's plan is going smoothly so far. Chun-Li is questioning on Poison's sense of direction, but the pinkette tells her that everything is going to be fine.

As soon as they arrive at Poison's apartment, Chun Li is the first to enter. The pinkette closes the door and locks it behind her.

"Ummm...Poison?" Chun-Li says. "I...don't think we're in...the right...place..."

The pinkette lets out a chuckle and turns on the lights. "Course not, sweetie~! That's because we're going to have fun together! Just the two of us!"

The brunette backs away. "W-wait a minute! I already have Cammy! You can't do this!"

"Don't worry, Chunners," Poison says. "All we're going to do is do a little of this together." She unzips her short shorts and reveals her already erect penis in front of her, making the Chinese girl blush.

"O-oh, my!" Chun-Li gasps. "U-ummm...o-okay..." She slightly looks away, still blushing. "Just please...be gentle with me."

Poison obliges as she wraps her arm around Chun-Li's waist, tips her chin with the other and kisses her on the lips. Both of them moan at the same time while tongues caress each other and Poison's right hand gropes her breast while her other hand caresses her clitoris through her panty hose. Chun-Li's loud moans are muffled from the kissing.

"My, you're THIS wet already~?" Poison coos after pulling away. "What a naughty girl~"

"Sh-shut up..." Chun-Li stammers.

The pinkette rips off her the part of her panty hose that's in the crotch area and digs her fingers inside her pussy. Chun-Li moans again from the pleasant touch and sighs with bliss. Poison smiles as she moves her fingers a bit faster. It is then that the Chinese girl is reaching her limit, so she grabs Poison's shoulders and shuts her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth.

"Oh, no! I-I'm gonna...c-cuuummmm...haaah~!"

Chun-Li screams in pleasure as she arches her back, letting out juices all over Poison's finger. The pinkette pulls her hand out and licks it clean with a satisfied smile. She then gently pushes her against the wall while tracing her fingers on her stomach to her thighs. She then urges her to hold on to her as she lifts the Chinese girl up. While Chun-Li wraps her legs around Poison's waist to stay put, Poison inserts her dick inside her open pussy, making Chun-Li moan.

"Hang on tight," Poison says as she thrusts slowly.

Chun-Li nods as she wraps her arms around Poison as the thrusting continues. The pinkette smiles as she gazes up at the Chinese girl.

"My, my, you sound cute when you moan like that~" she coos.

"U-umm...I...ahhh...haaah..." Chun Li can't think clearly from all the pleasure coming from Poison.

"No need to be shy~. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

The Chinese girl nods again and clings onto the pinkette tightly. Poison starts to thrust and pump at a faster pace, making Chun Li moan even louder. Shutting her eyes tightly, she rests her head on Poison's shoulder while the thrusting continues. The pinkette is smiling the whole time and is chuckling, too.

"Ohhh, this feels greeeeeat~!" She moans with a big smile.

"P-Poison..I...I think I'm gonna...haaaah...ahhhh~!" Chun Li grits her teeth as she hangs onto Poison tighter.

"M-Me, too, baby! Let's cum together, darling~!"

And Poison thrusts even faster than before with moans being heard from both women. And then, they can't hold it in anymore, so they arch their backs, screaming each other's name. Chun-Li's legs twitch while ragged breathing is heard and Poison gently sets her down while the semen drips from her pussy. The pinkette giggles softly as she watches the Chinese girl pant in exhaustion with hazy eyes just staring straight ahead. She then kneels to her level and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, darling," she whispers in her ear. "This was the best night I have had in a long time."

Chun Li just nods while still panting, but her mouth slowly curves into a soft smile.


	2. Two Wives, One Futa

**Chapter 2**

 **Two Wives, One Futa**

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long! To be honest, I was not so confident on doing the sex scenes very well as my good friend, Major Mike Powell. However, ummmm….I think after practicing a few lemon stories with him, I can start writing this again. Street Fighter is SO not easy to write, you guys, trust me….i-in my opinion. Like Mortal Kombat, it relies heavily on true info.**

 **Still, please enjoy!**

Poison just got done cheering her partner, Hugo, on from the next wrestling match tonight. They won at least 5 matches in a row and earned lots of money for that, which makes her satisfied as usual. However, she's not really feeling the satisfaction totally after parting ways with Hugo and walks out on the streets. She looks up at the night sky. Stars are shining one by one and her mouth curves into a beautiful smile.

"When was the last time I saw the stars this pretty before?" she says to herself.

Not like she had never gone outside in her life, but there were a few times where she watched the stars on her own, mostly on her high school days. She would go outside every night, lie down on the grass and watch the stars. And for her, it was pretty fun, especially watching them with some people they admired, despite her having an extra part. Still, she wants to watch them with people she loves as well.

Suddenly, this gives her an idea. She decides to pay a visit with a certain friend of hers tomorrow night and then…

"Hehe! Ohhhh, I'm going to have so much fun~" she says to herself, grinning.

 ****Next Night****

Cammy and Chun Li, the two loving wives, were having some tea together after putting away the dishes. They were still in their usual clothing with Chun Li wearing her blue Chinese Dress and Cammy wearing her green leotard and boots, not that Chun-Li minded. They were having a peaceful night together, talking and giggling when there is a knock on the door. Chun Li gets up from her chair and walks over to answer it.

"Oh, Poison," she says. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to visit my two favorite people in the world~" Poison replies.

Cammy frowns as she puts down her tea. "What do you mean 'favorites'? You up to something?"

Chun Li waves her hand. "Cammy, please. Poison is just visiting for the night."

The blonde British woman thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let her in."

"Thank you," Poison says.

After closing the door behind her Chun Li pours some tea for the pinkette The three of them take a seat in the living room and there is silence for a bit before Chun-Li speaks up.

"So….Poison," she says. "What made you want to come here to our apartment?"

The pinkette grins as she leans close to the Chinese woman. "Oh, I just want to play with the two of you. One is simply not enough~" She traces her finger on Chun-Li's breasts up and down, making her blush a little.

"Wait…don't tell me…" Cammy furrows her eye brows and Poison smirks.

"Oh, yes~" the pinkette replies. "Your outfits just simply got me aroused and I can't let this opportunity go to waste~!" She traces her other finger on Cammy's exposed thighs. "May I~?"

It is Cammy's turn to blush. "U-ummm…well…uhhh…"

"Come on, it's just for one night," Poison pleads. "I won't force you to." She cups both hands on the blonde's cheeks. "Cammy, dear. Please…" She leans in and kisses her on the lips without warning.

The blonde moans from the pinkette's tongue going inside her mouth and caressing hers with her own. She relaxes shortly after and closes her eyes, returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around Poison's waist. Chun-Li smiles at this.

After pulling away, Cammy stares deeply into Poison's beautiful blue ones. "Okay…Poison. Please…be gentle with us…" She finds herself stroking the pinkett's erect penis that is sticking out from Poison's short shorts.

"Hehe~! I'll make sure of it."

She decides to start with the blonde first since she is already in front of her. She gently lies Cammy down on the couch after taking off her shorts, tosses them aside and starts groping her breasts. The blonde moans from this, but manages to look up and start to reach both of her hands up to grope the pinkette's.

"Ah…no hesitation there, huh, sweetie~?" she coos.

"I can't help it okay?" Cammy says.

The groping fest continues before the Poison lets go of one of Cammy's breasts to dig her fingers inside her womanhood after pushing aside the cloth. She already feel it being extremely wet from the groping, making her feel more aroused. Cammy moans as she tries to reach for Poison's hand, but the feeling is too good for her to resist. Poison smirks once more.

"You two must be doing this a lot these days~" she says.

"S-so? Ah…how is it any of…y-your….ah…business?" Cammy moans.

"I'm just curious, that's all~"

The process continues unti Cammy is already reaching her limit. The feeling of Poison's fingers inside her pussy is already making her start to feel it. She moans even louder than earlier for a few more minutes with Poison moving her fingers back and forth faster and faster. And then, Cammy can't hold it in anymore. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure and love juices squirt out. Poison pulls her hand away and licks it all clean with a smile on her face. She leans close to the panting blonde while whispering in her ear.

"We're just getting started, dear~" she says.

Cammy nods as she immediately spreads out her legs. "G-go ahead. Put it in, please."

Chun-Li, who is watching the whole thing, is getting aroused herself. In fact, she finds herself starting to masturbate from watching this. She moans softly, trying not to interrupt their little love making session. Poison is on top of the blonde as she aims her lady-penis at her wet pussy. She then slowly inserts it inside, making Cammy moan loudly, arching her back a little. Poison just smiles, leans in and kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling away. She then starts to thrust slowly. Cammy doesn't resist one bit. The thick cock inside her feels too good. Chun-li keeps on masturbating just watching this scene.

The thrusting starts to become slightly faster as Poison just plops down and hugs the blonde without warning again. Cammy immediately returns the embrace.

"Feels good, doesn't it~?" Poison says.

"Y-yes…it…it does," the blonde moans.

Pulling away, she grabs one of Cammy's legs and holds it against her for dear life while still moving her hips, pumping away like there's no tomorrow, making Cammy moan more and more. After a while, the two begin to reach their limit, as both of them know it. Poison holds onto Cammy's leg a bit tighter, shutting her eyes tightly.

"C-Cammy…baby…I'm…I'm cumming!" she groans.

The thrusting goes faster and faster for a few more minutes. Poison wants to give everything she has to make this finish perfect. After one last thrust, she pushes her lady-penis all the way in and lets it all out as Cammy arches her back once more, screaming in pleasure. A flood of semen pours out, filling her insides. Poison pulls it away, panting from exhaustion as she sees some semen drip from Cammy's pussy. Her mouth slowly curves into a small smile as she hears Chun-Li panting loudly.

"Oh~?" she says, turning towards the Chinese girl. "Was it fun watching the two of us make love~?"

Chun-Li nods. "I…I also want…to feel good, Poison…please…" She immediately cups Poison's cheeks and kisses her without warning.

The pink haired woman immediately returns the favor, wrapping her arms around her waist. Tongues caress each other with soft moans heard from both of them before they pull away, staring into each other's eyes. Poison smiles her beautiful smile as she caresses Chun-Li's cheek.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Y-yes…please…" the Chinese girl nods with a weak smile.

Poison turns her around and tears part of her pantyhose off in order to insert her penis inside. Once she does it, Chun-Li lets out a loud moan of pleasure, having the feeling of her thick cock inside. Once they both start to get used to it, Poison starts to thrust slowly while holding Chun-Li's hips. The Chinese woman shows no resistance as she takes it and lets Poison do the rest. Cammy is still too exhausted to do anything, but watch her beloved wife making love with Poison. She realizes it's not so bad after all and continues watching with a smile.

Poison continues thrusting with a smile on her face while Chun-Lli moans loudly, both of their breasts jiggling at the movement. It becomes slightly faster as Poison leans closer.

"Having fun, Chunners~?" she whispers in her ear.

"Y-yes…this is…haaahh…ahh…really fun…" Chun-Li moans.

The pinkette keeps on thrusting, slightly harder and faster this time. Loud moans are heard again as it goes on and both women are reaching their limit any minute.

"I'm cumming, Chun-Li! I'm…gonna cum!" Poison cries.

The thrusting becomes faster and faster with the moans growing louder. And then, when both of them reach their limit, Poison releases a flood of semen inside Chun-Li's pussy. Both are panting from exhaustion and the pinkette lets go of the Chinese girl. She collapses face down on the floor while Poison falls on her behind with her penis twitching a little.

"Another…best night…of my life…" she says to herself.

 ****Later****

After getting cleaned up, Cammy turns toward the pinkette. "So…what do you want to do now?"

An idea pops in her head that's been there for a long time. "I want to do something special with you both."

"Like what?" Chun-Li asks.

Poison just smile as she points toward the balcony. The two wives exchange looks and nod in approval. The three women slide open the door and walk outside. They look up at the beautiful stars above them with the two wives staring in awe.

"Wow!" Cammy exclaims. "I've never seen the night sky this beautiful before."

Chun-Li nods in agreement. "Very beautiful indeed."

The three women look up at the stars for a while with smiles on their faces. It is then that Cammy breaks the silence and turns toward the pinkette.

"There's something that has been on my mind for a while," she says. "How long have you had this? And do you really mind having that extra part?"

Poison just smiles with a light chuckle. "I had it my whole life. People may think it's weird for a lady like me to have this, but honestly….I don't care. I tested it out on some girls and they loved it. I really don't think people think ill of me just because I'm like this. Heck, men around me admire the fact that I have this. So it's all good."

Cammy smiles as well. "I see. Sounds like you're happy about it."

"I am. And I don't have any regrets. That's all."

Chun-Li smiles warmly. "I'm very glad, Poison. That you're accepting for who you are."

The pinkette turns toward the Chinese woman and cups both of her cheeks. "That's so sweet of you to say that, Chunners. That's why you're my best friend. Along with Cammy. You two are amazing." With that, she leans in and briefly kisses her on the lips.

"Oh, Airen~" Chun-Li says without thinking.

Cammy pouts. "Hey! No hogging my wife, you hear!?" She grabs Poison by the shoulder, turns her around and kisses her on the lips.

The pink haired woman immediately returns it while caressing her cheek. The feeling inside is just blissful as it can be. When they pull away, both women smile at each other and Chun-Li links arms with the pink haired woman.

"Say, wanna sleep with us for tonight?" she offers.

Poison nods without hesitation. "I'd love to."

For her, this night couldn't get any better than this. She gets to hang out and sleep with her two favorite women in the world. Because she loves them both, despite them being beloved wives and all. After a bath together, the three crawl into the large bed that fits all three of them and they snuggle close to Poison. Shortly after, they fall asleep together with Cammy and Chun-Li linking arms with Poison's.

* * *

 **A/N: U-ummmm…I really hope the sex scenes and the characters are okay. I-I mean, this is why this took me so long to post this. I'm not really good at these things okay? Again, I think Street Fighter relies heavily on true info. And I have a hard time with that.**

 **Also, ummmm…I've decided that not all chapters are going to have some sexy times since it takes me a VERY long time to think of them and then write every single detail on a sex scene. Because…th-this is all I have to describe and it always has been.**

 **Stay tuned for more and thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed~!**


	3. Sexy Times with The Rich and School Girl

**Chapter 3**

 **Sexy Times with The Rich and School Girl**

 **A/N: This is my first time with Karin and Sakura, so bare with me okay? I looked her up and decided to watch her story mode in "Street Fighter V". Keep enjoying this story~!**

Poison is out in public, enjoying a cold drink in the hot weather. She has appropriate clothes for the weather as well: her usual white tanktop and short shorts. As usual, she was ever the attention of every gaze in the area; Poison is a beautiful woman... and maybe they did or maybe they didn't know about the heat she was packing between her legs.

"Whew..."

Poison throws her empty bottle in a recycle bin and decides to visit the mall. She isn't there for clothes, food, perfume, or anything like that... she just likes to scope out the lovely young ladies and see if one sticks her interest.

She starts off just resting on a bench in the middle of the mall and seeing everyone passing by. There are a few hot ones, but they are with their boyfriends. As she sits there... she starts to feel a little fidgety in her pants.

She sticks her hand in her shorts and touches herself a few times; she has that kind of boner that is spontaneous and kind of uncomfortable. It really shows up at a bad moment.

"Aw man, I'm horny..."

Poison folds her legs ladylike, hoping that it could conceal the bulge forming in her shorts. And at that moment... she finally finds her mark.

"Oooooh~"

Her eyes widen when they fall upon the two young schoolgirls. Her lips curl to a grin; she knows it would be them as soon as she looks at them.

"I don't understand why we have to go to your house." the blonde one, wearing a purple t-shirt and tight black cotton shorts says. She is sporting a pair of sunglasses, perhaps to make her look more sophisticated than the average girl.

"Because I don't like riding in your helicopter!" the one with short brown hair responds. She is wearing a white t-shirt and a navy blue skirt. She also has a headband on, which was a little strange... maybe she liked to fight?

"We don't have to take my helicopter to my mansion. We can take my limo~" the blonde boasted.

"Can't we just hang out at my place? It's nice and small and comfy~" the brown haired one responds.

"Hmmmm... well... I suppose... but can we at least get some takeout?"

"What, you don't think I have good food at my place?"

"Well... I dunno. Are you gonna cook me ramen or something?"

"...Gee, you're so spoiled."

Poison rubs her chin in thought while grinning. "Interesting. I think I might have my way with these girls~" She decides to secretly follow them to their home.

Sakura unlocks the door when she and Karin arrive and walk inside. Poison is hiding behind a tree upon arriving there. She decides to wait a few minutes for the girls to get settled in before entering herself. Then, she'll surprise them with her secret weapon.

Karin plops down on the couch while Sakura is preparing some snacks. for the both of them. It's been a while since the two of them hung out together, let alone sleep over. But it's alright because they slept in Karin's house last week. Now it's Sakura's turn to pick.

"Ahhhh...there's nothing good on TV..." Karin groans as she flips through channels. "This is so boring already..."

"Stop complaining," Sakura says. "Say, why don;t you help me make dinner?"

"Is it ramen?"

"Nope. It's different this time."

"Don't wanna then."

"You're mean, Karin!"

Karin sits up. "I'm going to your room them. There are a ton of manga I haven't read, you know?"

"Alright. Go ahead," Sakura feels defeated upon the rich girl's requests, but as long as the blonde keeps herself busy, it's all good.

After Karin goes upstairs to Sakura's room and shuts the door behind her, the brunette continues to prepare things for dinner when the doorbell rings.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be," she says to herself.

She walks to the door and opens it. She is greeted by a slightly taller woman with messy pink hair, wearing a white tank top, blue short shorts and red high heels with a biker's hat on her head.

"Hi!" Poison says with a polite smile. "It's very hot out today. Could I come in for a cool drink and some air~?"

Sakura scratches her head as she looks at Poison up and down. Wow... this woman is stacked!

"Um... well, I suppose. Come on in, pretty lady~"

Poison gives a cute wink and boops Sakura on the nose as she enters the quaint little house and scans the surroundings. It's a nice place.

"Want some water or juice?" Sakura calls out from the fridge.

"Water, please." Poison replies, trying to make her voice as sexy as possible.

"Kay!"

Poison plops onto the couch and crosses her legs as Sakura pulls out a water and tosses it to her.

"Here!"

"Thanks, sweetie. Mind if I take off my shoes and cool my little piggies~?"

"Heh! Well, I don't care. Do what you want!"

Poison winks as she kicks off her shoes, freeing her bare feet. She kicks her leg into the air and wiggles her toes. Sakura blushes as she gets a look at Poison's bare foot and leg... she really has some nice gams.

"You know... you sure are trusting of complete strangers, sweetie." Poison mentions, still trying to outstretch her legs so Sakura could gaze upon them.

Sakura is blushing a lot now; she has pretty much forgot about her cooking and is focused on Poison's hot, sweaty body. She looks really amazing, from her long legs to her sexy figure, which the tanktop clings to and really shows off her curves.

"U-ummm... w-w-well, I'm a martial artist so I'm not really afraid of what a stranger could do to me." Sakura replies meekly.

"Oh? Well believe me sweetie... you've never met a stranger like me~"

"H-huh?!"

Poison gets off of the couch and approaches Sakura, backing her up against the stove. Sakura is about to put her hand down to balance herself... but Poison snatches it,

"W-WAH!"

"Careful sweetie..." Poison whispers, leaning in close to her ear. "You almost burned your hand."

Poison seductively licks her ear as she guided Sakura's hand to turn off the stove.

"W-wait, my dinner-"

"Let's skip to dessert, honey~"

Poison throws Sakura on the couch and crawls on top of her, straddling her waist. She leans down and starts to yank Sakura's tanktop up over her head.

"H-hey! My girlfriend is in the other-mmmph…!"

Poison kisses her very quickly, then breaks the kiss as she snatches Sakura's tanktop off and tosses it aside. She quickly unhooks Sakura's bra and throws it away too, freeing her rather small but perky breasts.

"W-wait... no..."

Poison takes off her own top, and removes her bra. Her boobs spill out and jiggles a few times. She leans down and their different-sized breasts squish together, nipples pressing tight. They start making out, Poison's tongue forcing entrance into Sakura's mouth.

"Mmm, mmph, mmph..." Sakura moans out.

Poison slurps against Sakura's lips a few times before pulling away.

"Mmmmm I like a girl in a skirt. Easy access~"

She sticks her fingers under Sakura's skirt and presses against her panties, feeling her pussy through the cotton.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ohhh yes, I'm going to have some fun with this~"

Poison fingers Sakura through her panties for a while, keeping the girl's mouth muffled as she squeals and wriggles her body all around. Poison can feel the cotton sticking to her pussy as it got wetter and wetter; before long, her panties has clung to her pussy until Poison can feel every part of it sticking out in the fabric.

"Mmmm... you're nice and ready. Let's get rid of these pesky undies~"

Poison yanks Sakura's panties down, lifts her legs high and pulls them free of her ankles. She takes a moment to admire her young, tight, wet pussy. It looks totally fresh, as if it had never been used. That's about to change…

"Now, let me show you MY toy~"

Sakura gasps when Poison drops her shorts; she has a giant...!

"Oh my god!"

Poison's dick is completely erect; it's so big and tall that when it stands straight up, it is sticking out of her panties like an antenna.

"P-please... k-keep that away from me…"

"But it wants to get to know you better~" Poison winks as she got her undies down all the way, giving her dong the freedom to move about as it wished.

Poison lifts Sakura's skirt and positions herself for entry. With a powerful thrust of her hips, her mighty she-cock slides past Sakura's warm entrance and opens her fresh walls wide.

"OHHHHHHH-mmmph~"

Poison has to change positions so she can kiss Sakura and keep her lips muffled. She has Sakura pinned against the back-resting part of the couch, their bodies tight together, breasts smooshed against each other. She keeps her lips on Sakura and begins to move the petite girl up and down on her dick.

"Mmmmph...mmmph...!"

Poison uses her powerful thighs to shove her dick upwards into Sakura's young pussy, and also is able to control her body with her arms and lower her onto her dick with equal force.

"MmmpH! Mmmph! MmmmpH!" Poison grunts, her lips muffled against Sakura. She has gotten into a good pace, and her she-cock is nice and lubed from Sakura's wetness so it slides upwards into her pussy easily.

"MMMMPH! MMMMPH!" Sakura moans out as her walls has already started contracting; the young girl just isn't prepared for the awesomeness of Poison's dong ravaging her. Her orgasm is already coursing through her, her love juices flowing freely.

"Mmmmph mmmph mmmph... MMMPH-OHHHH YESSSSS~!" Poison cries out and thrust her dick upwards, and it begins blasting Sakura's insides with white hot spunk. With each thrust, the cum propelled out of her dick and fills Sakura until it's leaking out. Since Sakura is right side up, the cum pours out of her and drizzles down Poison's shaft. The thrusting sounds has become gooey and squishy, as Poison's cockhead is impacting against the giant puddle of cum currently residing inside Sakura.

Panting heavily, Poison looks over at the exhausted brunette. She looks like she's passed out from the extreme orgasm, but she just smiles and leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I really had fun with you...Sakura-chan~" she coos. "Hope we have fun again soon."

"Sakura?" Karin's says from upstairs. "What was that noise? I thought I heard..." Before she can finish, she gasps at the sight of her rival/friend lying on the couch with another woman on top of her with semen all over the couch. "Wh-who are you!? What have you done to her!?"

"Nothing really," Poison says as she stands up, cleaning off the mess and putting her shorts and tank top back on. "I just had a little fun with her."

"Fun!? This isn't exactly what you call fun!" Karin shouts.

"Heh, heh~! Ohhh, do you want to do this too?"

"No I won't! You'll pay for what you did!"

"Come to challenge me~?" Poison says as she puts her hand on her hip. "Been a while since I've been in a fight. Okay. Bring it on."

"I'll crush you into a tin can!"

They decide to take it outside somewhere where no one is around and fight in the empty streets. They are about 10 feet away from each other. Poison pulls out her riding crop.

"I'll admit this: I've admired you for some time~" Poison says.

"You don't scare me," Karin assumes battle position.

"Let's find out."

Both charge at each other. Poison starts to swing her crop up and down, which got blocked by Karin, but not the third strike that she isn't expecting. Karin jumps to her feet, but Poison is already pulling her hand back for another hit and successfully does so, sending Karin flying backward and toppling to the ground. Karin rolls to her feet, however, Poison spin kicks her before she can do anything, letting her fall down again. She keeps on hitting Karin in all directions, left, right up and down and spin kicks her again, sending her flying about 5 feet away. She then uses her riding crop to hit her behind about 5 times and then kick her away, laughing. Karin struggles to her feet, but Poison is too quick for her once again, landing hit after hit on the blonde. Karin cannot bare this any longer. She jumps to her feet and spin kicks Poison before she can land another hit on her. She charges at her with a spinning back fist, another punch and a kick to the gut. Poison punches her and then smacks her with her riding crop, followed by another few hits to the face, chest and gut before she does a roundhouse kick. Again, Poison lands another few hits on her flawlessly in all directions. Karin jumps to her feet and tries to block Poison's next attack, but the punch is just to distract her before getting hit with the riding crop and sending her flying 5 feet away again, tumbling to the ground.

"So sorry, dearie~" she coos.

Poison charges at her yet again, only to get punched with a back fist, sending her flying to the ground. However, Poison jumps over her when Karin tries to hit her once again and she's the one who gets hit, and this time in all directions once again. With a flip kick, Poison charges to hit Karin, but a couple of her hits were blocked, but not the third one down under. Karin gets on her hands, grabs Poison's neck with her legs and flips her over and stomps on her back. When the pinkette recovers, Poison gets hit with a punch to the face and elbow to the chest, making her stagger a little. Poison retaliates by kick her to the ground, turn her around and hit her behind a few times before kick her away, laughing. Karin jumps to her feet, but gets hit again by Poison's riding crop. The blonde then retaliates by kick her hard and then jump kick the pinkette, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Your skills are worthless," she says as she twirls around.

Poison recovers from the hit, only to get pummeled by Karin's kicks and punches in all directions, followed by a jump kick and a spinning kick to the face. The pinkette retaliates by doing her own spin kick, knocking her down. Poison then kicks her to turn around to use her riding crop to hit her behind a few times once more before kicking her away laughing. Karin growls as she jumps to her feet and lunges at Poison, making her stagger a little. But the pinkette uses her riding crop to use a backhanded hit on the blonde, knocking her down for good.

Karin grunts as she looks up at the pinkette, kneeing down to her level, grinning.

"Fufu~! Looks like I win the match," she says. "My skills aren't worthless after all~"

"You..." Karin growls.

"I think it's high time I should reward myself~" Poison says. "And let's have Sakura-chan watch it, shall we~?"

"Huh!? N-no way..." Karin trembles as Poison takes her hand and pulls her up.

"Not to worry, sweetie~"

Both of them enter Sakura's home once again. The brunette is still lying on the couch, exhausted from the last orgasm as the two girls come in the living room.

"Wakey, wakey, Sakura-chan~" Poison playfully pokes her cheek. "You're about to watch your friend and I having fun together! Watch closely~"

The brunette slowly turns her head to partially see Poison stripping Karin's clothing, despite the blonde trying to resist.

"St-stop it!" Karin says. "What do you think you're...ah!"

"Oh, hoh~! What cute breasts you have, Karin," Poison says as she gropes them in a circular motion. "Slightly bigger than Sakura-chan's, but they're so attractive~"

Sakura is now fully focused as Poison and Karin start making out right in front of her. They collapse on the floor, Poison's tongue battling Karin's reluctant one as Poison slowly starts to strip once again. Before long, she is fully naked again.

"No... not my- EEEK!"

Karin squeals when Poison slides her panties down to her ankles and removes them in one fell swoop, leaving both of them totally bare.

"That's better. Ahhh! All this excitement has gotten me horny again~"

Poison grabs her dick and flopped it around; it was getting bigger and more rigid, but was still not yet fully awoken. She has a remedy for that…

"Come here, Karin-chan~"

"N-no, let me go-MMMPH!"

Poison sits down on the floor and pulls Karin on top of her, her petite body pressed fully on Poison's curvaceous one. She wraps tight around Karin and slides her tongue back in her mouth.

"Mmmmph...mmph~"

Poison has Karin firmly against her as they make out passionately. They slowly grind against each other, and Karin's cute little booty grinds against Poison's half-erect cock and makes it stand up taller and taller. Before long, Poison's dong is fully up and Karin's butt is moving it like a joystick.

Meanwhile, Sakura is witnessing the horror of her naked girlfriend kissing a naked Poison. This is wrong... but why did it look so hot?

"Ohhh yes... I'm wide awake now. I have enough in me for two or even three!" Poison coos.

She distances them a little so Karin is no longer in her lap, but her face is level with Poison's cock. In fact, Poison's cock is so huge that it's touching her face.

"Why don't you get a taste of my little friend here~?"

Poison is holding the back of Karin's head, so she can't back away.

"Nnn...ahhh... it's so big... do I have to…?"

"Cmoooon! I promise it'll feel good in your throat. And if you do good... it'll give you a warm, sweet treat~"

Karin wants to say no... but what choice does she have? She was defeated in combat; Poison owns her now. Poison won, and is now claiming her spoils of victory.

Karin shuts her eyes as she opens her mouth, submitting to Poison's mighty cock. Poison grabs her head and lowers it, pushing her tip past Karin's tongue and entering her shaft inside Karin's mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh~"

Poison draws her head back and moans from the pleasure as Karin begins working her cock inside her mouth, lowering her head with each motion until the penis makes her gag. Her head goes up and down at a slow pace, but she's able to get it all the way in her throat with each movement. Each time produces a gargling noises from Karin's mouth though.

"Gugghl! GUGH! GGGGUGHL!" Karin gags, unable to say real words from the cock stuffed inside her piehole.

"Ohhh my god yessss... such a lovely mouth." Poison moans. "Savor it! Savor my yummy cock~"

Karin gasps and gargles, almost like she's choking on Poison's cock. She moves her head back up a little bit, so the tip isn't forcefully jammed down her throat and constricting her breathing. It's resting on her tongue now, so Karin is able to pick up the pace a little and suck Poison off harder.

"Uhhhhhh... uhhhhn yes! YESS! Uhhhn... you're doing so good, Karin-chan. You're giving Sakura-chan a nice show~"

Sakura is on the couch, fingers in her pussy as she watches her girlfriend do amazing oral on the stranger that fucked her a while ago. This is all wrong, but she didn't care at the moment. It was too sexy.

Karin grips Poison's cock and used it to get better leverage as she REALLY picked up the pace. Her head is going up and down super fast now, the saliva leaking from her lips as she gives Poison's cock a fast, hard, and sloppy blowjob. Poison's eyes were rolling backwards now and she thrusts her hips upwards, jamming her cock all the way in with each movement of her hips.

"GHGHL! GHHHGL! GGHHL! GHGHL!" Karin gags.

"Mmmm! Ahhhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhh yes! Haaaaah... you deserve... a reward... for pleasuring me... haaaaah... take it all... take my rich reward all the way down your throat~"

Karin's gags become a gargled noise as Poison squealed out and the cum came flooding out of her tip. Her cockhead is deep in Karin's throat, blasting her sticky hot nectar directly down it. Karin reluctantly accepted Poison's thick spunk, as she was in no position to do otherwise.

"Come, Karin-chan~" Poison says as she lies her down gently on the floor. "Time for the main event~"

"Wh-wha? Main event?"

"Your pussy is already wet, right~?" Poison puts her fingers on her pussy and wet juices are already on her fingers, just dripping from her fingertips.

She pokes her wet pussy with her cock, grinning. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll savor it just like Sakura-chan right there~"

"No...p-please don't do this...I wanted to have it with….S-Sakura...'

Poison inserts her cock inside her womanhood, making Karin scream, her eyes widening from the feeling of her cock going inside her pussy. Deeper and deeper it goes and finally, it's all the way in. Karin's ragged breathing is heard as her body shakes from this.

"It's...it's so...thick and...long..." she breathes.

"Isn't it~?" Poison says. "Now then, I'm going to start moving, okay, dearie~?"

The pinkette starts moving her hips. The sloshing noises are heard from the movement. Karin shuts her eyes tightly from the feeling of the thick cock rubbing her vaginal walls back and forth. She slightly covers her mouth with her hand to keep herself from moaning so loudly, but as Poison continues doing this, she lets go and weakly looks up at the pinkette. The blonde in heat moans and whimpers through the movements as she watches the woman's breasts jiggle back and forth in front of her face.

"No wayy...haaaahhh...aaahhhh..." Karin moans.

"Feels good, isn't it~?" Poison says.

"Th-there's no way...ahhhh~!"

"Why aren't you resisting, hmm~?"

Karin looks up at Poison again. Her hands are on the floor, doing nothing, but be relaxed. She pants and moans a little louder this time while Sakura watches on as she masturbates continuously.

"Why...ahhhhh...aaahhh...hnnnng~!" Karin cries. "I can't stop...moaning! It...it feels...so goood!"

"That's right, my darling, Karin-chan~" Poison says leaning closer to her while keeping on pumping away. "I'm glad you feel this way~"

She rewards her with a passionate kiss for a moment before pulling away and keeps on pumping. Sakura can't take it any longer and stands up from the couch to come closer towards the two. She practically goes over Karin's face, just so that her pussy is right in front of it, much to the blonde's surprise.

"S-Sakura!" Karin cries. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, Karin," the brunette says, as she uses her fingers to fondle her own pussy. "But...I don't want to be...left out."

"Fufu~! Glad you can join us, Sakura-chan~" Poison says smiling.

Sakura closes her eyes, feeling relaxed as she fondles her own pussy while Poison continues to thrust deeper and harder inside Karin's pussy. Karin just stares at Sakura's dripping wet pussy while her girlfriend masturbates.

"Hurry, Karin!" Sakura cries in pleasure. "Please...lick it! Lick it!"

Karin obliges as she uses her tongue to clean off any wet dripping areas on her girlfriend's pussy. Her tongue feels really good just from how she's moaning. Sakura smiles and begs for more while Poison keeps on thrusting. However, the pinkette is almost at her limit.

"K-Karin-chan...I'm gonna blow..." she grunts.

Karin nods. "Yess...yeeeeesssss...please cum inside me! I don't care anymore! Just thrust it harder inside me….please~!"

Poison thrusts faster and faster with Sakura moving her fingers at a faster pace, fondling her own pussy, and is also reaching her limit. "I'm gonna cummm...Karin! Please, accept all of my juices!"

"GUH...AHHH...KARRIIIIIN!"

And just like that both Poison and Sakura reach their climax, with Poison firing a flood of semen inside Karin's pussy while Sakura squirts out love juices all over Karin's face.

"Ahhhhh... haaaaah... so warm~" Karin moans in ecstasy from feeling the hot spunk fill her insides and her girlfriend's sweet, warm nectar pelting her face. A wave of euphoria washes over her as her pussy contracts and unleashes her own crazy orgasm. Her pussy throbs and contracts as her love juices pump out and soak the carpet, adding to the mess already made by the others.

The three of them collapse, drained of energy. As Poison lay there panting, her heart warms as she witnesses the beautiful sight in front of her: two sexually liberated girls, holding each other lovingly as they recover from their wild experience.

"Don't...let me go... Sakura-chan..." Karin mumbles. She presses her face tight against Sakura's cheek.

"Hold me tighter..." Sakura mumbles softly. "I... Karin-chan... I love you…"

Poison smiles as she gathers her clothes, puts them back on, and leaves the two satisfied, cum-filled girls to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are once again. Jojo-san and I wrote another one here. Hope everyone enjoyed it~! Remember, long and detailed reviews. Have a nice day~!**


	4. Fall of the Female Wrestlers

**Chapter 4**

 **Fall of the Female Wrestlers**

Poison was at the gym today, helping her man Hugo bulk up for an upcoming pro wrestling bout. Hugo has been her partner for many years, even after the fall of the Mad Gear Gang; what he lacked in brains, he made up for in pure muscle. Since they were so close, Poison also acted as his manager, promoting him and helping him get big matches.

Admittedly, Poison is there for other motives as well: while she is more than happy to help her musclehead of a partner out, it was also a good opportunity to check out the local action. Babes in sports bras and booty shorts working up a sweat was exactly the prize she had her eye on.

"Cmon, Hugo! Get it past your chin, ya big lug!" Poison encouraged. "Cmon cmon cmon!"

"Ugh...ahhh... so... heavy... gaaaaaah!"

With a defeated grunt, the curly headed wrestler drops the 300 pound weight and slumped to the floor.

"Huff...huff... sorry... too... much..." Hugo wheezes. "Need... potatoes...for... strength..."

"Ahhh you're useless!" Poison groans. "You can't just eat potatoes all day to get strong! You gotta put in the work! Ahhh nevermind, let's take five."

Poison rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving Hugo to rest. Now would be a good time to scope out the local babes anyway.

"Now let's see, who's gonna be my next prize... ooooh!"

There are two lovely ladies inside the gym's personal ring, doing warmups themselves. They seemed to be wrestlers, judging by their spandex.

One of those is a blonde girl in pigtails, wearing an incredibly sexy blue wrestling outfit that hugs her body in all the right places. The chest area, white with blue hearts, fails to contain the MASSIVE breasts on this girl. They are practically bursting out. From behind, the spandex seems to ride up big time. This, coupled with the fact that she has by far the largest ass Poison had ever seen, made it seem like every inch of her butt cheeks were hanging out and jiggling free.

The other one, her sparring partner it seems, had a black bowl cut. She was also wearing some red and white wrestling spandex. She has a lovely body, with abundant breasts and a decent ass, but her suit doesn't reveal nearly as much, just a little bit off ass in the back hanging out. Still, she was sexy too. This was a wrestling tag team of bombshells.

"Hmmmm~" she hums. "These girls will be a very interesting pair to screw. But first... I must soften them up a bit to do that."

Poison approaches the girls and they stop what they are doing to take a look at the pinkette's appearance.

"Who are you?" the blonde asks.

"Call me Poison," the pink haired woman says. "And you are?"

"People call me R. Mika," the blonde girl says. "This is my partner, Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Nice to meet you," the short haired girl says.

"A pleasure, Mika and Nadeshiko," Poison says, as she clasps her hands together. "The reason why I came here is because I notice that you look pretty strong. Both of you are."

"EHehe~! I know we can't be beat~!" Mika says confidently. "We've beaten tough wrestlers before!"

"Oh~? Then, you don't mind a little match against MY pro wrestler?" Poison offers. "You go against him under one condition: if you lose to him...you do whatever I say."

"Huh!?" Mika exchanges looks at Nadeshiko and then back at her, frowning. "Why would we do anything for a stranger like you?"

"Cmooooon. It's just a little bet~" Poison says in a singsong voice, complete with a wink. "I thought you said you can't be beat. I'm just giving you the chance to prove if you're really the best or just all-talk. You know, one doesn't really prove oneself until actual stakes are on the line."

To Mika and Nadeshiko's confusion, Poison turns around and cups her cheeks.

"Oh HUGOOOOOOO! Can you come here, sweetie?"

The two wrestlers look at each other with bewilderment when they feel the ground rumble from thudding footsteps. Thump...thump...thump... it almost sounded like a T Rex was coming for them!

"Uhh? Huh? Is it time for training? Or... potatoes?!" an obnoxious voice barks.

Mika and Nadeshiko's jaws drop, and their heads tilt upwards as they get a glimpse of the behemoth approaching from behind Poison. Thought he looked kind of silly with his fuzzy brown hair and pink spandex... this gorilla must have been 8 feet tall!

"Ladies... meet Hugo. We go way back." Poison says with a wink. "But now, he's a pro wrestler and I'm his manager~"

"Unnh... Poison! I'm still tired! Please don't make me lift again!" Hugo whines.

"Relax, ya oaf. I got a new job for you." Poison replies. "I need you to take on those two."

Hugo looked down at Mika and Nadeshiko, scratching his head. "Uhhhn? Two on one? But then again, they're so tiny... hmmm... but I'm really tired... I don't feel like it..."

"Oh, Hugo! Cmon, I don't ask you for much!" Poison grunts, stomping her foot. "Just do it, will ya! I need you here!"

"Well, what's in it for me, huuuh?" Hugo asks. Though he seems slow, he was still smart enough to negotiate.

"Aww, well what do you want?"

"I...want..."

"Potatoes?"

"YES! POTATOES! Like Mom used to make... ahhhh..."

"Fiiiine! I'll do my best! Just get your butt in there and take those two down, ya musclehead!"

Mika and Nadeshiko exchange looks once again. Poison has a point though. They do want to prove that they are really good, so they don't have any choice.

"What do you think, Mika?" Nadeshiko asks.

"Well, I say we fight this big guy," the blonde says. "We can prove that girls can be as tough as him. I know it!"

"Then, count me in!" Nadeshiko says.

"Excellent~!" Poison clasps her hands together happily. "Then it's settled~!"

Hugo steps into the ring, making the entire gym quake. With a ferocious yell, he flexes his muscles and proclaims:

"I will be number 1!"

Nadeshiko chuckles awkwardly as she steps out of the ring and gets in Mika's corner.

"Okay partner, I'll let you soften him up."

"WHAT? Mika whines

"Just tag me in when you need me!"

"Guuh, fine."

R. Mika gets into a traditional wrestling stance, her hands in the air and fingers curved. Hugo follows suit, getting into the exact same stance with his giant beefy arms raised.

"GO HUGO GOOO!" Poison cheered, leaping up and down with arms waving.

Though she is a little intimidated by his stature, Mika made the first move.

"HYAAAAAAH!" she yells as she charged forward. Hugo lunges forward and they meet in the center of the ring, hands clasped together as they tested each other's strength.

It is a daunting test of endurance for both of them, each one straining to impose their will on the other. But Hugo proves to be the stronger, as he quickly spins Mika around and seizes her from behind.

"AHHHH!" Mika squeals as she is lifted high in the air, above his head.

With a growl, Hugo slamms Mika facefirst onto the ground. Luckily she was able to cushion the blow with her forearms, but it still hurt a lot. Hugo tries to follow up by coming down on her with a splash, but Mika rolls out of the way and Hugo landed facefirst.

When he gets up to his feet. He is dazed. "Uggh…ooogh..."

Mika takes this opportunity to charge at him. Leaping towards his head, Mika clamps her thighs around his neck and takes him for a rodeo spin. Unfortunaely, Hugo is simply too large to bring down and Mika's momentum is stopped by his meaty hands grabbing her thighs and lifting her high.

"GRAAAAAAAG!" he yells as he power bombs Mika onto the canvas, making the gym quake from the impact once more.

"Guuuugh...!" Mika cries out, as she feels the air leave her lungs.

"TAG MEEE!" Nadeshiko cries out.

Hugo tried to pin her, but Mika rolls away just in time and smacks Nadeshiko's hand, allowing her to jump in. Nadeshiko charges forward and plows into his tree trunk leg. Lifting it with all her might, she manages to get him down with a Dragon Screw. As Hugo hits the mat, Mika leaps onto the ropes and then comes down on him with a flying elbow drop.

"OOOOOUF!" Hugo cries out.

"Hurry, pin him!" Nadeshiko cries, still cranking his leg.

Mika seizes his other leg and bent it backwards, holding Hugo in place. At this time, Poison was jumping up and down with fury.

"DAMMIT HUGO GET UP! DON"T LET EM 3 COUNT YOU! GET UP GET UP! UP UP UP!"

Hugo manages to use his insane reach advantage to seize the ropes and pull himself to safety, breaking free of their grasp. He takes the opportunity of them getting up to attack them mid-recovery. Nadeshiko is the first to receive his wrath, with a flying butt slam to the face that sent her flying into the ropes. With a grunt, she hits the ropes and is slingshot back forward.

"LARIAT!" Hugo declares as he charges forward and knocks Nadeshiko silly with a charging arm to the face. She is immediately floored.

Mika soars into his calves, taking him out at the knees with a drop kick. As Hugo falls to his knees, Mika leaps up and seized his neck, dragging him to the ground and putting him in a Bulldog choke.

"Hnnngh! Haaaaaaa!" she strains as she cranked on his neck with all her might. With every ounce of strength, she would choke him out.

"HUGO! GET! UP!" Poison commands.

"Nnnngh...gaaah... Mom's... POTATOES!"

Hugo's immense strength surges as he gets to his feet and lifts Mika high, throwing her into the corner. As Mika hits the post and cries out in pain, her misery doesn't end there as Hugo comes charging into her and smashes her head-on with his massive torso.

Mika is rendered immediately helpless... and she can only collapse to the ground.

Hugo scoops up the two limp girls and plops them down side by side. He crawls onto the ropes... would they even survive this one?!

Hugo leaps high into the air, his massive body blocking out the light with its shadow. Mika and Nadeshiko can only close their eyes and pray they'd survive as what felt like a giant whale landed on top of them with a flying splash. The wind is knocked out of them like toothpaste from a tube, as their bodies were rendered immobile.

Poison eagerly runs into the ring and gets to her knees. "1...2...3! DING DING DING! I WIN! HAHAHAHA!"

Poison helps up her partner, giving him a little chest slap. "Job well done, big guy! I owe you big time for this!"

Hugo massages his neck a few times. "Uggggh... neck hurts... did I do good?"

"You did amazing! Now, if you'll excuse me... me and the ladies here are gonna take a trip to the locker room."

Hugo nods as he takes his leave while helping the two girls up to take them to the locker room. She takes them to the end of the hallway where there is a big room and closes the door behind her. She sets them down on both benches and admires their limp bodies for a moment while licking her lips. Just then, she hears a little groan from Mika as she moves a little.

"Ohhhh...my body is hurting so bad!" she groans. "What a hit I took..."

"Don't worry, dearie~" Poison coos. "I'm here to make it all better~"

"H-huh? What do you...mean?"

"Remember? A deal's a deal. You lose, you pay the price."

It is then that Mika's eyes widen from realization. "Oh, no! We lost! I can't believe..."

"Yes, and YOU'RE going to do exactly as I say," she says. "Now then, let me do some stuff to you." She helps the blonde up and gets behind her as she gropes her breasts. "Wow! They're big, aren't they~? Not only you're a tough one, but you got these big melons to top it off~"

Mika draws her head back and moans as Poison slides her hands into her top and felt her breasts. She leans in and kisses her neck, while her fingers dance across every jiggly inch of her giant gazongas.

"Let's get this pesky cloth out of the way~"

Poison giggles as she pulls R Mika's breasts upwards until they pop out of her top and jiggle freely.

"Mmm yeah, that's better~"

Poison has fun just fondling her massive boobies for a while, until she can feel her cock aching from the way it bulges against her shorts. She has to free this beast already.

"Okay, bend over for me." Poison commands, sitting on the bench.

Mika bends over, her incredible ass cheeks jiggling in Poison's face. They look incredibly sexy in that sweaty spandex, especially with little beads of sweat trailing down them. They're so huge and fat... Poison can't help but grab them.

"Ahh!"

Poison feels them around in her hands, moaning from the softness. "Ohhhh my god Mika... your booty is so fat and soft. Ahhh... so warm and slick in my hands~"

Poison reaches down and undoes her shorts, sliding them and her underwear down to her ankles as her fully erect cock pops out. She's so hard and big, that the cock flies out and slaps Mika's ass, making it jiggle all over.

"Oh my god! W-was that your...?"

"Yep. Wanna feel some more~"

Poison smacks her cock against Mika's ass cheek a few times, making the butt fat jiggle in all directions. She then presses her cockhead against her ass and smears it from left cheek to right, leaving a clear trail of her precum.

"See what you do to me? Now... why don't you invite your partner over here and come sit in my lap~?"

"M-Mika..." Nadeshiko says meekly.

"We don't have a choice, Nadeshiko. We lost." Mika sadly replies. "Let's just give her what she wants."

"That's the spirit~"

Poison spreads her legs a little, allowing Nadeshiko and Mika to each sit on one thigh. She moans as she feels their warm, sweaty butts press against her cock and smother it between their cheeks.

"Now then... give my little friend here a ride~"

"O-okay, here goes. Ready, Nadeshiko?" Mika calls out.

"Ready." Nadeshiko replies.

Using her legs as leverage, Nadeshiko and Mika smoosh their butts tight against Poison's cock and start rubbing up and down against it, working it between their cheeks in an incredible assjob. Poison's soft, breathy moans start out gentle then grow into loud ones.

"Ohhh...ohhh... ohhhhhhhhh~"

She looks down and sees her cock getting worked like a joystick, trapped between two pairs of the most glorious ass cheeks clad in sweaty spandex. They slide up and down, then go opposite directions with one going up and the other down. They keep their butts pressed as tight as possible, so tight that Poison can only see her bulbous tip oozing precum from the top.

"Ohhhh yes... ohh god yes... such big, warm asses... squeezing my cock... ahhh..."

Mika and Nadeshiko pleasure her thick pole between their cheeks until she can't take another second of the stimulation. They knew she was close, as they could feel the precum trickle on their skin.

"Ohh... yess... gonna... cum... hard... OHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

A huge geyser of hot, white cum gushes out of her tip and gives their butts a fresh coat. It continues on for a few seconds, as each contraction pushes out another warm load from her tip and soaks their backsides even more than they already were.

Finally, the orgasm stops flowing as Poison breathes hard. "Huff... huff... whew. That was a good start~"

After recovering from her orgasm, Poison stands up and beckons Nadeshiko to come over.

"Hands against the wall," she commands.

The short haired woman does as she is told, putting her hands against the wall while the pinkette pokes her pussy with her cock.

"Here I go~" Poison says as she grabs her butt cheeks and jams her cock inside her, making Nadeshiko cry out in pain/pleasure.

"So...so big...so thick...!" she groans.

"Ehehe~! It'll get better soon, don't worry," Poison says. She starts to thrust hard against her insides already, keeping her grip on Nadeshiko's butt cheeks as she pumps away.

"Ahhhhh...ohhhhh...it feels...it feels so nice!" Nadeshiko cries. "Your...your cock feels...so good already!"

"Fufu~! It does, doesn't it? You've NEVER felt a cock that good before."

"Keep...keep going!" Nadeshiko begs. "D-don't stop!"

"I will, I will~!"

While Poison is pumping away, Mika just watches the two of them, feeling the need to masturbate since her pussy is getting wet already. She digs her fingers inside her pussy and moves them slowly, feeling good from her fingers moving and rubbing against her vaginal walls.

Poison grins as she pumps a bit faster and harder than earlier, grabbing Nadeshiko's leg and lifting it up just for support.

"Wow, your pussy's really nice~" she says. "I can't believe no man has ever screwed you with a cock this nice~"

"Yes...yes...your cock...is amazing!" Nadeshiko cries in pleasure. "It's so amazing I can't stop thinking about it~!"

"Ohhhh, going to the extreme, huh~? I like it!" Poison says. She continues ravaging Mika's tag partner, harder and faster with a grin on her face. She is so satisfied with having to screw her, but she still has one left to screw before she's fully happy. Right now, she needs to finish off Nadeshiko before she can get to Mika.

"Take my cock like you mean it!" Poison demands as she slaps her butt cheek hard, making Nadeshiko cry out in pain/pleasure.

"Oh~! Yes...yes...I'll take it! I'll take it as long as you want!" Nadeshiko cries out. "Keep it coming! N-never stooooop!"

"Ehehe~! I'm so loving this already!"

Poison keeps on pumping away, some love juices splashing out from her cock going in and out and drops of it landing on the floor in the process. Nadeshiko's eyes almost roll at the back of her head and tongue sticks out from the awesome feeling of the pinkette's cock just jamming inside repeatedly. Her mind is clouded only from feeling her cock and nothing else. She can no longer think straight. Her legs are also about to give in just from this awesome pleasure.

"I'm cumming...gonna...gonna cum soon!" Nadeshiko yells. "Please...please let me cum!"

"I'll cum too!" Poison says as she grips her butt cheeks tighter. "Let's cum together...okay! H-here I goooo!"

The thrusting becomes harder and faster just when they are about to reach their limit. And then, it's done. Poison ejaculates inside Nadeshiko, making the short haired girl scream in pleasure, jerking her head back, tongue sticking out and eyes rolled at the back of her head. Once it's over, cum fills her insides and she pulls her thick penis out and Nadeshiko collapses face down, butt in the air, her body limp from the strong orgasm.

"Ehehe! Thank you very much, Nadeshiko," Poison coos as she goes over to kiss the short haired girl on the cheek. "Now, let me ravage your friend here, okay? I promise to be real gentle with her." She turns toward the blonde, walks over to her and lies her down on her back while spreading her legs apart, just far enough to make enough room for her to step in.

"P-Poison..." Mika whimpers.

"Not to worry dear," she says. "I'll be as gentle as I was with Nadeshiko. Just relax, okay~?"

Mika nods as she lets the pinkette insert her cock inside her pussy, making the blonde cry in pleasure just from the thickness being pushed inside her.

"Oh...god! So...so thick!" Mika cries.

Poison uses one hand to keep her leg spread and uses another hand to keep her sticky spandex pushed aside. After a feeling out process inside her, Poison begins to gently rock her hips back and forth as she pumps inside Mika.

"Uhhn...uhhhn... mmm Mika... that's a good pussy~"

Poison starts off at a slow, steady pace, then begins to pick it up until the locker room echoes with a slapping sound. With each slapping of pelvis against pelvis, Mika lets out a cry.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! OHHH YESS!" she howls.

Poison pumps harder and harder; her cock had already worked hard, and it would take a bit more effort to ejaculate a third time. She slams it inside Mika as hard as possible, making the blonde squeal.

"Unnnnh! UHHHN! Cmon..." Poison groans. "Just a little...more... AHHH! AHHHHH!"

Poison moans with triumph as her penis unleashes its third load of cum, deep into Mika's depths. It throbs and pulses as it pushes out every last drop of semen left in her body.

"Uhhhhn! Ohhhh that's warm...!" Mika squeals. "Uhhh...I'm... cumming... AAAAH!"

Mika's pussy begins its rapid contractions, sending her body through a mind-blowing orgasm as Poison's cock pumps slower and slower inside her. Finally, Poison slowly removes it; when the head pops out, Mika's pussy contracts and squirts out all over the locker room floor.

The three spent ladies sit back and pant, exhausted from their endeavors. Poison feels triumphant as always... but now she was in debt to Hugo. Now she'd have to cook his damned potatoes the way he likes... and Hugo was VERY picky.

With an awkward laugh, Poison looks over at the wrestlers she just screwed. "Hey... you got any good cookbooks?"

 **A/N: (fiddles with the hem of her skirt) So, um…this wasn't my idea. It was all Jojo-san's and we wrote this together. Hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. Long and detailed reviews are very much appreciated~!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. Girlfriends Experience Pleasure

**Chapter 5**

 **Bickering Girlfriends Experience Pleasure**

It's a relaxing day at the park. Poison is out walking in her in her incredibly breathable clothing, admiring the looks of passersby. Maybe they aren't aware of the special package between her legs, or maybe they are. But Poison couldn't care less; she's a woman who gets what she wants regardless.

As she walks through the park, enjoying the warm sun and the gentle breeze... she can't help but rub her legs together every once in awhile as she walks. She can feel her package between them, grinding against her thigh, causing her to shudder with pleasure. She's so horny right now! She has to find someone... a willing participant somewhere…

"Will you quit it!?" an irritated voice shouts from about 15 feet away from her. "I said I don't want to!"

"Awww, come on~" another voice says, though a bit more...seductive? "Let me in on your body. It'll feel soooo good~"

"No way in hell!"

Poison stands up, interested in the conversation. Did she just say what she think she said? She wants to find out more, so she strides toward the two people who are arguing, well, mostly one sided thanks to a short haired brunette.

"What's the matter?" Poison asks .

"Hey! No one asked you to bust in our conversation!" the brunette shouts.

"Hey, hey, I was just curious." Poison says, putting up her hands in defense.

The blonde flips her hair and looks over at the sexy pinkette. "Ohhh, my. What a lovely outfit you have there. Makes me want to touch and rub you all over~"

"Lili! What the hell!?" the brunette shouts. "You're being all perverted all of a sudden!"

"And why not~?" Lili shrugs. "You and I are a couple, Asuka. All I wanted was to touch you."

Poison rubs her chin in thought. Maybe these two could be her next victims. "Say, Lili. If you want to touch someone so badly, why not do it on me~? It's very simple."

Lili's eyes sparkle in delight. "Really!? Can...Can I do that~?"

Poison gently cups her hands to Lili's cheeks, making the blonde blush. "Only if you'll have me~"

The blonde French girl nods happily. " _Oui~!_ I WILL!" And so, the two start to kiss passionately, much to Asuka's surprise and jealousy.

"H-hey! HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Asuka shouts, starting to make a scene at the park.

"Mmm...mmmph~ I'm just having a little fun, since you won't let me have any." Lili coos, her mouth only available for a few seconds before her tongue gets entangled with Poison's once again.

"I am not okay with this!" Asuka angrily screeches.

"Mmm, mmph, mmmp- come on Asuka-chan. Why don't you mmm, mmph-join in~?"

Poison's eyes widen upon hearing those words. This girl... was naughty. And Poison liked it. Especially since her girlfriend's body was twice as good as hers... Poison felt her cock twitching at the thought of getting inside Asuka…

"Why don't you come over to Asuka-chan's house, okay Poison darling? Asuka doesn't mind, do you Asuka~?" Lili requests with a wink.

Asuka turns bright red, a color that puts tomatoes to shame.

"Th-th-that's...f-fine...I guess..." Asuka tries to turn away to hide her blush, but fails since Lili and Poison are both looking.

"Then, it's settled~" Lili says. "Come on, Poison. Let us show you our home~"

"Wait, you're both...living together?" Poison inquires.

"Of course! I moved into her home recently~" Lili twirls around like a ballerina. "We became a couple since then. So it's all good."

"Interesting~" Poison rubs her chin again with a grin. "This is getting better than I thought~"

The three young women go to Asuka's house and into Asuka's room with the door shut. Fortunately, no one's home, so they can scream as loud as they want to when they're having sex. Lili is the first to come up to Poison as she sits on Asuka's bed, taking off her shorts and revealing her fully erect penis.

"Ohhhh, myyyy~!" Lili says as she gently strokes her cock. "Look at the size of that thing! It's beautiful~!"

"Stroke it as long as you like~" Poison encourages. "Do whatever you like to it~"

"With pleasure~" Lili starts to lick the tip first, kiss it and then lick around the area with her tongue.

Asuka watches as her girlfriend is doing a blowjob like a pro. Lili licks around here and there, opens her mouth and begins to suck on it back and forth like there's no tomorrow. Poison smiles as she pets the blonde, giving her more encouragement as she goes.

"Yes...yes, that's it~" she moans with delight. "Keep going! You're really good at this~"

Asuka just sits there, crossing her arms and pouting adorably. How dare she do this with her girlfriend like this? But...somehow...she feels wet between her legs. She doesn't know why, but watching it makes her feel a bit horny as well. And hearing Poison's moans are just getting her more and more horny. Lili pulls back, strokes Poison's penis again and goes back to sucking on her cock. The pinkette feels like she's reaching her limit soon, but tries to hold back a bit more just to feel Lili's mouth around her cock like this. It's just so satisfying.

"Wow...Lili...I'm gonna cum soon!" Poison moans. "Get ready!"

At that moment, Poison grabs a handful of Lili's hair and shoves her penis down her throat, ejaculating. The semen starts to flood inside her mouth quickly, with the remaining cum just dripping from her mouth. Lili hums happily as she pulls back and swallows as much of her semen as possible. She licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmmm~!" she hums. "Soooo goood~! Thank you, Poison! That was amazing!"

And then... a few words of enticement pique Asuka's interest.

"Oh Asuka-chaaaaan... are you getting in on this~?"

"E-eh?" Asuka blushes bright red. "B-but... you and me..."

"Oh cmon Asuka, get with the times." Lili laughed as she continued licking cum off herself. "We love each other deeply, so what's the harm in a little swinging~?"

"I like the way you think, Lili baby." Poison coos.

"Thank you." Lili winks. "Now Asuka-chan, come over here and give Poison a nice tittyfuck, hmmm?"

"Y-you want me to use my breasts for... a paizuri? U-uhh..."

"Cmon, PLEEEEASE? I know she'll like it!"

"Oh I definitely will." Poison agrees. This is going great; Lili is such a kinky girl that it's making Poison's job easy as pie. Poison doesn't even have to use her skills of articulation for this score!

Asuka fumbles with her fingers nervously. "I... I... I don't wanna take off my clothes for a stranger...!"

Lili giggles. "Oh cmon Asuka-chan... would you feel better if I stripped first~?"

Without waiting for a response, Poison watches eagerly as Lili removes her white dress, dropping it to the floor, before stripping out of her white bra and panties seconds later. Though she's not a curvy, busty girl... her features are so delectably cute. Poison's cock twitched upon seeing her in all her bare glory.

Asuka blushes bright red. "Gaaaaah... I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this!"

Asuka reluctantly removes her tanktop... then nervously unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the floor and revealing her gigantic funbags. Poison's eyes widen when she sees the size and roundness of them... and her round pink areolas and plump nubs are even more mouth-watering to look at.

"O-okay... here goes nothing..." Asuka mumbles.

Asuka grabs her breasts and lowers them onto Poison's cock... the bulbous head slips into her warm cleavage and fits like a glove.

"Ahhhh... yesssssss~" Poison moans out upon feeling her penis get smothered by those luscious tits.

Keeping them squeezed tight, Asuka begins diligently working her breasts up and down on Poison's thick pole. It pulses and twitches against her titty flesh, her cleavage glistening with clear precum as it stimulates her cock head with each motion.

"Unnngh... ahhh Asuka-chan... your breasts are so good... ahhh... gonna... reach my limit soon…!"

Hearing that, Asuka starts to move them up and down a little quicker. Lili even pitches in, grabbing Asuka's tit flesh and encouraging them to move up and down quicker.

"Mmmm yessss... Asuka-chan's boobs feel so good don't they~?" Lili coos.

"Oh god yes they do... OHHHH SSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~!"

Poison thrusts her cock upwards and begins spurting a cum geyser in Asuka's face. Her hot white spunk shoots out with extreme velocity, covering Asuka head to toe in its gooey warmth.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh... that's... so warm...!" Asuka moans. "Ahh... it actually feels... pretty good~"

Poison pants heavily after her orgasm. Then, she stands up, with her penis still hard and grins. "This is not enough though. Asuka, would you be a dear if you turned around for a moment?"

"Huh?" the brunette quirks an eyebrow.

"Just do it. You'll see in a second." Poison beckons her to do it and the brunette blushes.

Asuka turns around to all fours reluctantly. "Th-there...you happy?"

"Lower your head to the floor."

"O-okay..." Asuka does as she is told and Poison nods in satisfaction.

"Yes...just like that." The pinkette grabs her butt cheeks, poking her pussy with her fully erect penis. "I'm putting it in, okay?"

"W-wait...what are you doing!?" Asuka shouts, but Lili leans over to her girlfriend.

"Teaching you the meaning of pleasure~" the blonde replies.

"Here I...GO!" Poison jams her penis inside Asuka's pussy, making the brunette cry out, jerking her head up.

"Ohhhh, that feels tight!" Poison grunts. "But...I'm still going to move!" She starts to thrust back and forth, her penis going deeper inside her pussy.

"P-Poison...you jerk!" Asuka groans.

"Am I now~?" the pinkette grins. "Ahhhh...does it feel good though? You're not resisting any of it~"

Lili nods in agreement. "She's right about that, Asuka. Come on, relax and enjoy the ride~"

Asuka clenches her fists as she gets screwed by the futanari woman. The thrusting becomes harder and faster in just a few minutes due to it feeling very good. Poison is enjoying this and Lili watching this terrific scene is absolutely better. Her watching her girlfriend getting ravaged is amusing. For Asuka, due to the thickness of the penis rubbing against her insides, her eyes go to the back of her head a little, moaning and whimpering as she feels Poison's penis jamming back and forth inside her.

It is then that Asuka is starting to reach her limit. "Poison...ohhh...I'm gonna cum...cumming...I can't take it anymore..."

"Me neither!" Poison grunts, grabbing onto her butt cheeks. "Here it comes, Asuka! Take it all!"

With the last few thrusts here and there, one hard one should do the trick. Asuka screams in pleasure while jerking her head back and semen start flooding inside her. Her arms wiggle uncontrollably and then she sinks down on the floor, head down, butt up still as semen drip onto the floor. Her body twitches as Asuka lets out ragged breathing.

Poison gently slaps her butt cheek. "That was fun, Asuka. But now, it's your turn, Lili. Lie down on your back on the bed, please~"

"Oh, certainly~" Liili says as she climbs on the bed and Poison jumps on top of her. The blonde smiles and holds out her arms. "Please...make love to me. Put your dick inside me and don't hold back!"

Poison's cock sprang back upwards with newfound erection as she watched Lili turn her back to her and lower down onto it... while her butt wasn't nearly as big and bountiful as Asuka's, her cute, tight, petite roundness still drove Poison mad.

Poison grunted with arousal as Lili's pussy nestled on top of it, and began swallowing her cock inch after inch as it pushed downwards. In seconds, her butt was resting on Poison's lap with her pussy completely stuffed.

"Oh yes Poison! Ohhhh that cock feels so snug inside me~" Lili moaned.

As Poison began bucking her hips, matching Lili's bounces... she knew this girl was a prize. Lili was a special, special creature, not reluctant or meek like other girls. She LOVED this. Just as much as Poison did probably. Well... maybe not THAT much.

"Ungh! Ungh! Unghh! Ohh yes Lili! You're so fantastic~" Poison cooed, singing the praises of the girl she was screwing with delight.

"Hngh! Ahhh! You haven't seen anything yet~" Lili winked.

Without warning, Lili started to go at an insane speed on Poison's cock, so fast that their skin was slapping four beats per second. Poison's eyes rolled backwards, close to losing it right there. Lili's ass was nearly a blur, bouncing up and down, her modest ass cheeks flailing.

"OH GOD LILI! YES! OHH SHIT! I CAN'T... KEEP UP THIS PACE... AHHH! AHHHHH!"

Poison's body went limp as her cock twitched and emptied a hard load of semen upwards into Lili's cave. The force was so immense it blasted her walls with warmth, the cum spilling out from the insane splash.

"Ohhhh...that feels nice~!" Lili moans happily with the semen just filing her insides with a big load. She collapses on top of Poison, panting heavily. "Thanks, Poison. Your gift of pleasure was the best!"

"Haaah...haaaah...no problem~" the pinkette says. "I'm always the best, of course~"

Asuka manages to recover a little and sits up. "You made us...feel good. That was amazing..."

"Ahhhh, so you finally admit it, huh~?" Lili says, grinning.

"What!? N-no!"

"You said it yourself~" Poison joins in. "Want to go another round~?"

"No way!"

All the girls laugh and by the time an hour passes, they work together to clean up the mess and put their clothes back on. Poison is just on her way toward the door when Lili runs toward her.

"Hey, wait!" she says. "Why don't you stay over for a while?"

"Love to, but I can't. I have some business of my own," Poison says. She turns and cups her hands on Lili's cheeks. "But...I'll come and visit you any time, okay?"

"Yes. It's a promise~!"

The two give each other a brief kiss and Poison exits the house, casually walking back to where she originally belonged. Pleasuring those girls was fun, just like the others, but who will come next is the big question. Until next time, Poison is off, doing what she does best.

 **A/N: We're back everyone! Sorry for the super, duper late update on this story. Kinda was sitting with this idea for a very long time and Jojo-san had other plans with his own story. But we finally got together and did it~!  
**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
